Luces, cámara, ¡ACCIÓN!
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Kaori Mura nunca había aceptado rodar aquel anuncio, lo juraba. Una chica tan inocente y humilde, como era considerada por su público, no podía quebrar así todo lo que había construido. Sin embargo, la perversión comenzó a hacerse paso en el momento en el que aquellos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos. -¿Ara? M-neko-chan es una gatita muy traviesa. Me gus-ta. Nfu.


**¡Buenos días desde España, señores y señoras! (Aparece en pijamita y con un gorrito cuqui) ¿Qué tal? (Se acerca y saca galletitas) ¡Desayuno para todos!**

 **Pues nada, que aquí vuelvo con otra historia por... ¿quinta vez? xD Si es que mi imaginación no tiene límites xD**

 **Veréis, esta historia, como ya habéis visto antes, se llama _Luces, cámara... ¡ACCIÓN!_ _,_ y trata de un pequeño conejito que quiere conseguir ser famoso(?) Ok no xD En realidad, la historia gira en torno a un anuncio que mi nueva OC tiene que grabar con el vampiro más sexy de la serie, el de ojos de cielo, sonrisa de blancas perlas y... ahhhh... (suspira feliz y risueña mientras se lo imagina, pero rápidamente vuelve a poner su pose de mujer madura, fuerte e independiente y continua como si nada hubiera pasado). De Kou Mukami, decía xD Y esa es la trama(?) xD Vale, no voy a contar más que entonces se pierde el encanto xD**

 **Esta historia tendrá tres capitulitos muy monos xD (Nótese que quería escribir un One-shot y al final tuve que dividirlo xD Lo cortito y yo no nos llevamos bien xD) No lo quiero alargar mucho, que me conozco y al final no tendré tiempo de subir en ninguno xD Llevar 5 fics a la vez es muuuy difícil, más cuando te dedicas a otras cosas.**

 **Como habréis podido observar, esta con Rated M... no digo más xD Amo las cosas zhukulentas y escribirlo me resulta todavía más satisfactorio... (pone carita de pervertida). Con esto quiero decir que, en caso de no gustarte este tipo de lecturas, abstente de leerlo. Aunque, seamos sinceros, todo el mundo lo lee (o casi todo xD).**

 **No creo que haya mucho más que decir =) Sin más, os dejo el primer capítulo por aquí =) ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 2072

 **Rate:** M

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Luces**_

-Ehh… - la joven leyó el guión con una expresión avergonzada.- P-pero yo… yo no firmé esto… - susurró en voz extremadamente baja como para ser escuchada.

-¿Qué? No te oigo, Kaori –dijo un robusto hombre de unos cuarenta y pico años, tez oscura y anchura comparable a la de un tonel, el cual se situaba frente a ella.- ¿Por qué-

 _ **¡PI PI PI! ¡PI PI PI!**_

El sonido del lujoso reloj en la masculina muñeca cortó la inacabada frase, apresurando a su poseedor, que la tomó de los hombros y la arrastró hacia algún sitio al tiempo que exclamaba cosas incoherentes sobre la grabación que tendría lugar aquella tarde y el enfado del director si la hermosa protagonista se retrasaba.

-¡O-oye! ¡No m-me empujes! ¡N-no quiero ro-rodar esto! ¡Es demasiado-

-¡Corre! Ay madre, si sigues siendo así de lenta, vas a lograrte un problema… ¡Reza porque no te despidan!

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con intensidad. Ahí estaba su oportunidad.

-¡Mejor! ¡Ellos nunca me informaron del verdadero tema del anuncio! – vociferó enfadada.

El otro sólo exhaló.

-Veeeenga, que no es para tanto. Además, ¡tu popularidad aquí, en Japón, crecerá como la espuma! ¡Deberías agradecérmelo, guapa! – una expresión de shock decoró las delicadas facciones femeninas cuando comprendió lo que en realidad había ocurrido. ¿Acaso ese nefasto manager sabía qué tendría que hacer y no se lo había contado?- Mira, tu camerino. ¡Cámbiate deprisa y sal! ¡Tienes 10 minutos contados! – se hizo oír, metiéndola en la amplia sala ala que habían llegado y dándole una fuerte palmadita en la espalda a modo de "aligera, niña" antes de cerrar la puerta.

Y allí quedó la chica, sumida en sus pensamientos, sobándose la espalda tras el amistoso golpe y replanteándose el cambiar de representante en cuanto aquella maldita grabación terminara. Sí, definitivamente lo haría. Ya se lo imaginaba, esa cara mientras ella le decía algo como: "Ocultar datos sobre un trabajo es divertido, ¿a que sí? Bueno, pues resulta que a mí se me comunicarte que estabas despedido hace… ¡ah, sí! 2 meses. Así que nada. Encantada de conocerte y suerte con el próximo empleo, bombón." Si es que había cada bruto y descerebrado por el mundo…

Con un suspiro derrotado y la pesadez destilando por cada uno de sus poros, se acercó a uno de los lujosos espejos que decoraban las blancas paredes de su privilegiado espacio. Su reflejo pareció saludarla al instante con una mueca, quizás, demasiado seria. No sabía qué veía la gente en ella, pues nunca se había considerado especialmente guapa. Su brillante cabello caía a ambos lados de su cabeza en forma de pequeñas espirales de obsidiana, contrastando con su nívea y tersa piel de terciopelo. Uno de sus mechones, en la zona frontal del lado izquierdo, llamaba la atención por su color aguamarina y cubría parcialmente su estrecha frente, otorgándole aquella apariencia infantil y juguetona que la caracterizaba. Un poco más abajo, y delimitado por sus finas y cuidadas cejas, se extendía el monte de su pequeña y chata nariz. Pero lo que realmente destacaba, aquello por lo que la gente quedaba anonadada, eran sus grandes y tranquilizadores ojos que, del mismo color que aquella mecha rebelde en su pelo, invitaban a sumergirse en sus profundidades y no regresar nunca. Largas y voluminosas pestañas de cristal negro centraban su atención en los mares que rodeaban. Sus tiernas y usualmente sonrojadas mejillas se asemejaban a las sabrosas manzanas del árbol prohibido. Y, después, aquello por lo que los hombres perdían la cabeza, que generaba envidia y aumentaba su hermosura al infinito, convirtiéndola en la más perfecta diosa del mundo terrenal: sus suaves y gruesos labios, rosados y ligeramente delineados por la propia naturaleza. Bajó la mirada. Bueno, su cuerpo tampoco estaba tan mal: si bien la altura no era predominante en ella, su estilizada figura lo compensaba con creces. Su gran busto contrastaba con su delgada cintura e igualaba la medida de sus anchas caderas, motivo de locura en el otro género. Por este motivo, muchos modistas habían deseado vestirla, hacerla su musa… El problema era que ahora también la querían, sí, pero desnuda. Bueno, no tanto mas, para ella, aquel corto y semitransparente camisón que se situaba sobre la cómoda silla de la habitación y que, sabía, debía ponerse para más tarde quitarse en presencia de aquel idol con el que actuaría, le resultaba lo mismo. Quién le iba a decir que, siendo una joven actriz de apenas 17 años, famosa por su inocencia y su humildad, acabaría rodando un anuncio erótico.

La resignación se mostró en ella en forma de suspiro resignado. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo y, realmente, no podía permitírselo. Si buscaba el lado bueno de aquello, debía darle la razón a su manager. Al fin y al cabo, aunque tuviera que pasar por tan vergonzosa situación, el dichoso rodaje la lanzaría al estrellato internacional.

Sus torneadas piernas se movieron en dirección a la prenda, tomándola momentos después entre sus delicadas manos. Con indecisión, comenzó a desvestirse. Primero, sus oscuros botines; seguidamente, su blanca camisa y, por último, los desgastados vaqueros, de un azul intenso. La ropa interior era lo único que cubría sus atributos femeninos. Sin embargo, pronto sus dedos bailaron con el broche del sujetador y, finalmente, se lo quitó. Pero…

 _ **¡TOC TOC TOC!**_

Los pequeños golpecillos resonaron en la puerta, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

 _¡Oh no, ahora sí que no!_

-¿Se puede~? – se escuchó al otro lado. Era una voz masculina y cantarina. ¿A quién pertenecería? No obstante, la incertidumbre duró poco, intercambiándose por el miedo y la vergüenza cuando oyó aquel chirrido tan conocido.

-¡No! ¡E-espera! – exclamó, cubriéndose como pudo con el camisón.

Y, entonces, la entrada dejó ver a un rubio sonriente cuya expresión cambió a otra sorprendida en milésimas de segundo. El silencio se extendió por la sala.

1, 2, 3…

El tiempo transcurría lentamente.

… 4, 5, 6…

Su cuerpo no respondía.

… 7, 8, 9…

-Wow – susurró únicamente el hombre mientras se la comía con la mirada.

… 10.

-¡KYAAAAAAA-¡MMMMMM! – el grito de la pelinegra fue ahogado por unos fríos dedos sobre su boca, ya que el joven se había aproximado rápidamente para evitar aquel escándalo. ¿Qué se creía?

Sus pupilas se clavaron en las contrarias, rencorosas, con el objetivo de fulminarlo con ellas. Desafortunadamente, si se movía un ápice, el camisón caería y le proporcionarían una buena vista al visitante. Pero no pudo ni comenzar con su repentino plan, pues quedó hipnotizada y atrapada por aquel chico. El hermoso ojo de cielo que era visible se encontraba rodeado con espigas de oro asemejadas a rayos del más cálido Sol en un día despejado. Esa piel de porcelana, lisa y delicada, parecía iluminada por aquel ondulado cabello dorado que caía por su rostro y ocultaba uno de sus espejos del alma. Su nariz, pequeña y adorable, le otorgaban un toque aniñado, como si su espíritu infantil se negara a abandonar a su poseedor. Y, un poco más abajo, un corto valle conducía al paisaje de sus delgados y apetecibles labios. Dios, podía asegurar que sus bragas acababan de caer ante tanta belleza.

 _¡¿Qué estás pensando, Kaori?! ¡Eres una pervertida!_

-¿M-neko-chan~? ¿Sigues ahí? – aquel dulce sonido llegó a sus oídos y la hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-¿M-neko-qué? – preguntó extrañada, oyéndolo reír al instante. Sin embargo, no se esperaba el tierno abrazo que le dedicó.

-¡Has vuelto! ¡Creí que te había perdido~!

-N-no… yo… - las manos masculinas acariciaron sus caderas tras esquivar la única prenda que, sorprendentemente, continuaba allí, haciéndola estremecer. Y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Estaba semidesnuda. Y la figura del rubio pegada a la suya no ayudaba. Su rostro enrojeció de golpe. - ¡O-oye! ¿Q-qué crees q-que ha-haces? – preguntó sin fuerza, totalmente nerviosa, para después apartarlo con suavidad y apegar la prenda a su cuerpo.

-¡Jajaja ~! Gomen, gomen~. ¡Es que tienes unas caderas increíbles! ¡No pude resistirme~! – iba a gritarle algo poco considerado cuando él siguió. – En realidad sólo vine a saludar a mi compañera de rodaje para sorprenderla… pero parece que ella me sorprendió a mí. Nfu~ - terminó, guiñándole un ojo y provocando que, por tal acción, una punzada de excitación apareciera en el sexo femenino.

 _Nota mental_ : _comprar cinta adhesiva y pegarme las bragas antes de perderlas. Urgentemente –_ pensó para sí misma. Segundos pasaron mientras la de orbes aguamarina apretaba las piernas imperceptiblemente, tratando de calmar su deseo. Repentinamente, una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza.- _Espera… ¿él es…?_

-¡¿Tú eres Kou Mukami?! – preguntó, extremadamente asombrada.

La risa del otro volvió a llenar el lugar.

-Yep~ - afirmó, girando sobre sí mismo y señalándola posteriormente, pícaro.- Y tú eres Kaori Mura, ¿verdad? Nfu~.

 _A este paso, voy a inundar la habitación –_ su mental frase fue acompañada de un sensual gesto inconsciente: la adolescente se mordía el labio mientras lo miraba fijamente, cosa que no fue desapercibida por el idol.

-¿Ara~? M-neko-chan~ es una gatita muy tra-vie-sa~ - anunció en tono bajo, aproximándose a la chica lentamente al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado. Sólo cuando estuvo a su lado, se agachó a la altura de su oído y susurró lascivamente: - Me gus-ta~. Nfu~ - una inspiración profunda fue su siguiente acción.

 _Kami-sama, ayúdame a controlarme, por favor…_ \- rogó en silencio, cerrando los ojos y colocando las manos en su ligeramente musculado pecho, intentando separarlo sin conseguirlo. No quería admitirlo pero, muy en el fondo, a pesar de su inocencia, lo deseaba. Lo ansiaba. Necesitaba que ese atractivo hombre la estampara contra la pared, la desvistiera totalmente y la penetrara con rudeza, embistiéndola violentamente y creando así un festival de hermosos y calientes gemidos, jadeos, gritos y súplicas que, seguramente, atravesarían aquellos finos muros y se propagarían por el lugar, alertando a los trabajadores allí presentes. Y, entonces, con un par de potentes estocadas, ambos llegarían al cielo o, quizás, caerían en el más profundo infiern-

-¡2 MINUTOS! – se escuchó la voz de su manager al otro lado de la puerta, lo que la devolvió a la realidad y la obligó a empujar sin delicadeza al atractivo rubio mientras un marcado sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. ¡¿Qué había estado imaginando?!

-¡Auch! M-neko-chan~ es mala… -¿Y por qué la llamaba así? – Me ha hecho daño… - dijo con un puchero fingido. La verdad es que debía agradecer que la joven hubiera vuelto a crear distancia entre ellos, pues su olor era delicioso y, seguramente, de no haberlo apartado, él no hubiera sido capaz de evitar morderla y saborear su sangre. Además, estaba seguro de que ella habría cedido ante sus encantos. Lo notaba perfectamente: sabía que su presencia, sus comentarios y sus acciones la habían excitado sobremanera. Ese color tan sexy en sus mejillas, la forma en la que apretaba las piernas, el latido acelerado de su corazón… Era normal, su belleza solía provocar todas aquellas reacciones en las mujeres… No obstante, esto no era usual en el sentido inverso y, sin embargo, sentía algo crecer _ahí_ abajo.

-K-kou… ¿p-puedes salir d-d-de mi ca-camerino? Todavía t-tengo que c-cambiarme... – informó extremadamente avergonzada la azabache, contemplando el suelo.

-¿Y si no quiero~? Ya sabes, te ves muy bien así… - era cierto, aquella atractiva pelinegra continuaba semidesnuda. Sus ojos vagaron a lo largo de toda su figura, deteniéndose primero en sus voluptuosos pechos y, posteriormente, en sus caderas. ¡Qué perfección! Nunca había visto unas tan bien formadas. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era guapa: de hecho, aquellas ganas incontenibles de tirarse sobre ella y reclamarla como suya parecían hacerse más fuertes a cada momento. No obstante, al cruzar sus miradas y captar aquel gesto suplicante, cedió. Okey, okey~. Entonces te veo luego, M-neko-chan~. ¡Encantado~! – y abandonó la sala, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

La había dejado sin palabras: nunca en su vida había tenido el placer de ver a un adolescente, a un hombre tan atractivo. Ahora entendía porque tantas mujeres lo seguían y adoraban. ¡Si hasta alguien como ella, pura e inocente, había imaginado situaciones obscenas con él como protagonista! Además, no muchos días atrás había escuchado una de sus canciones y reconocía que no lo hacía nada mal… Tenerlo todo era muy difícil y él, sin embargo, parecía disfrutarlo en su plenitud. Y ese, precisamente, era el gran problema que le ocasionaba a ella porque, cuando llegara el momento de la verdad...

¿Cómo haría para fingir grabando un anuncio erótico con ese joven sin terminar actuando como en realidad deseaba?

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado =)**

 **Debo admitir que este fic me salió solo xD En apenas 1 día, tenía los 2 primeros capítulos escritos. ¡CHAN CHAAAAAN! Sí, ya tengo el segundo escrito y el tercero empezado, pero tengo que pasarlo al ordenador, cambiar lo que no me guste, leerlo otra vez, editarlo en FanFiction para poner las notas, subirlo... Y el tiempo no me sobra, precisamente xD Sin embargo, lo bueno es que no tengo que pensar en la continuación, porque ya está ahí xD**

 **Debo avisar de que, en cada capítulo, el grado de... ¿Perversión? ¿R+18? ¿Sensualidad? Bueno, me entendéis xD Eso irá aumentando xD Al fin y al cabo, si lo habéis leído, ya os podéis imaginar por qué xD Sólo se acaban de conocer, no puedo ir tan deprisa(?) Lento mejor(?) Cuanto más tiempo pase, mejor será el polv-EJEM xD**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión, crítica constructiva... será aceptada con gusto y tendrá como premio a su personaje favorito de DL con un lacito =) (Soboooooorno xD)**

 **Por último, dar las gracias a mis queridas, amadas, ansiadas y muchos adjetivos más _palo 2912_ y _LoriKusadashi._ La última os espera en Youtube con su hermosa y angelical voz (ay que lloro xD).**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
